Alfa
'''Alfa' (ang. Alpha) — tytuł przyznawany smoczemu przywódcy stada. Stosuje się go zarówno w kontekście wewnątrzgatunkowym, jak i międzygatunkowym - w tym ostatnim odnosi się on najczęściej do smoków z gatunku Oszołomostrach. Wyróżnia się także żeński odpowiednik takiego przywódcy, określany mianem królowej. Pojęcie Alfa jest pojęciem stosowanym w dwóch kontekstach. Jednym z nich jest nazywanie w ten sposób przywódcy stada smoków jednego gatunku. Zadaniem takiego alfy jest przede wszystkim dowodzenie stadem, szczególnie podczas starć, i zapewnianie mu bezpieczeństwa. W przypadku gatunków, u których na czele stada stoi królowa, najczęściej pełni ona także funkcję opiekunki oraz obrończyni gniazda, najczęściej bowiem podlegające jej smoki mieszkają z nią w jednym leżu i w nim się rozmnażają. Gatunki, które często żyją w stadach kierowanych przez alfy, to między innymi Nocny Koszmar czy Szybki Szpic, natomiast gatunkiem znanym z życia pod przewodnictwem królowej jest Ognioglista. Wyróżnia się także Alfę międzygatunkowego, panującego nad wszystkimi okolicznymi smokami niezależnie od ich gatunku. W tym kontekście termin "Alfa" najczęściej odnosi się do smoków z gatunku Oszołomostrach - olbrzymów o lodowym oddechu, posiadających naturalne predyspozycje do przewodzenia smokom. Oszołomostrachy dzięki swoim rozmiarom, umiejętnościom i sile są w stanie zapewnić podopiecznym bezpieczne gniazdo i pożywienie. Ponadto potrafią wydawać hipnotyzujące dźwięki, dzięki którym mogą kontrolować inne smoki, ale nawet ich zwyczajny ryk, niemający nic wspólnego z ubezwłasnowolnieniem, jest przez smoki nienależące do żadnego stada traktowany automatycznie jak nakaz Alfy. Jednak Oszołomostrachy nie są wyłącznymi pretendentami do tytułu Alfy. Jeśli smok innego gatunku zjedna sobie smoczy rodzaj, rzuci wyzwanie Alfie i go pokona, sam zajmuje jego miejsce. W ten sposób Alfą smoków stał się Szczerbatek. Prawdopodobnie wyzwanie może rzucić każdy smok, który będzie wystarczająco silny psychicznie i fizycznie, by sprzeciwić się Alfie. Każdy smok będący Alfą, niezależnie od gatunku i związanych z tym wrodzonych umiejętności, zyskuje posłuszeństwo całego smoczego rodzaju. Z tego powodu nie może być dwóch Alf na jednym terenie. Drogą do przejmowania tytułu jest pojedynek, a gdy rzucone zostanie wyzwanie, tytuł pozostaje w zawieszeniu do rozstrzygnięcia walki. Podstawowym wyznacznikiem tego, czy Alfa lub Królowa dobrze spełnia swoje zadanie, jest bezpieczeństwo smoków, w myśl zasady "Alfa chroni wszystkich". Smoki mają tego świadomość i jeśli tylko nie są ubezwłasnowolnione przez hipnozę Oszołomostracha, są w stanie to ocenić. W sytuacji, gdy Alfa prowadzi do zguby smoczego gatunku, a inny smok rzuci mu wyzwanie, stado stanie po stronie tego, który chce je chronić. Jeśli jednak gady nie mają możliwości wyboru, gdyż żaden z nich nie chce konkurować z Alfą lub Królową, są zmuszone do wykonywania poleceń dotychczasowego przywódcy, nawet jeśli te polecenia narażają stado na niebezpieczeństwo. Przykładem takiego zachowania są smoki atakujące ludzkie wioski z nakazu Czerwonej Śmierci lub dające się pochwycić łowcom z nakazu Szczerbatka. Umiejętności Każdy alfa, zarówno wewnątrzgatunkowy, jak i międzygatunkowy, ma przede wszystkim posłuszeństwo podległych mu smoków. Jedyną drogą odwołania się od wezwania czy nakazu Alfy jest rzucenie mu wyzwania lub, w przypadku stad gatunkowych, odłączenie się od swojej grupy. Znane alfy Wewnątrzgatunkowe *'Smidvarg' - przywódca stada Nocnych Koszmarów; *'Lider Szybkich Szpiców' - przywódca stada Szybkich Szpiców; *'Królowa Ognioglist' - przywódczyni stada Ognioglist; *'Krzykozgon' - trudno stwierdzić, czy w grę wchodzi hierarchia stadna, czy jedynie więzi rodzinne, ponieważ Szeptozgony, którym przewodzi, są jego rodzeństwem. Międzygatunkowe *'Czerwona Śmierć' - przywódczyni Smoczego Leża; *'Oszołomostrach Valki' - przywódca i opiekun smoków w Smoczym Sanktuarium; *'Oszołomostrach Drago' - kontrolowany przez Drago Krwawdonia, po pokonaniu Oszołomostracha Valki przez pewien czas przywódca smoków z Smoczego Sanktuarium i Berk, wykorzystujący swoje gatunkowe predyspozycje do zahipnotyzowania i ubezwłasnowolnienia stada; *'Szczerbatek' - jedyny smok, który oparł się hipnozie Alfy dzięki silnej przyjaźni i pomocy Czkawki, pokonał Oszołomostracha Drago i sam stał się smoczym przywódcą. Ciekawostki *Jeśli człowiek posiada posłuszną mu Alfę, w praktyce ma kontrolę nad wszystkimi smokami na danym terenie. *Jako że Oszołomostrach Drago kontrolował smoki za pomocą wzroku oraz specyficznych dźwięków, Czkawka, chcąc ochronić Szczerbatka przed wpływem przywódcy, zawiązał mu opaskę na oczach, a później zatkał uszy, dzięki czemu smok uniknął hipnotyzujących bodźców i nie poddał się rozkazom Alfy. **Bodziec wzrokowy wydaje się mimo to mało istotny w procesie hipnotyzowania smoków przez Oszołomostracha, nie spotkał się on bowiem spojrzeniem ani z hipnotyzowanymi smokami z Sanktuarium, ani nawet ze Szczerbatkiem, który, czując jego wpływ, zamknął oczy i ostatecznie został pozbawiony wolnej woli jedynie za pomocą dźwięków. *Szczerbatek, jako Nocna Furia, nie ma zdolności zmuszania stada do posłuszeństwa siłą woli. Lojalność smoków zdobywa swoją pozycją, a rozkazy wydaje im za pomocą ryków. *Podobne do wydawanych przez Oszołomostracha hipnotyzujące dźwięki mogą wydawać smoki innych gatunków, np. Czerwona Śmierć. W jej przypadku dźwięk odgrywa jednak jedynie rolę wspomagającą we władaniu smokami i wielki smok nie potrafi zmusić pozostałych do posłuszeństwa samą siłą woli. *Istnieją przesłanki, które sugerują, że tytaniczne smoki mają predyspozycje do stawania się przywódcami, zarówno dla swojego gatunku (Paszczogon Krogana, tytaniczny Dramillion), jak i dla wszystkich smoków (Czerwona Śmierć, Oszołomostrachy). en:The Alpha Dragon Kategoria:Pojęcia